1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide along a staircase, along which for instance a stair lift or a stair walking aid can be guided. Such a guide is disposed along the staircase, such as a stair lift, although the invention is not limited hereto. The guide is used to guide there along for instance a carriage or a stair walking aid. The carriage serves for instance as chair for transporting a person, as in the case of the above mentioned example of a stair lift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the known art the guide can be formed by a single tube having thereon engaging means for the carriage which must displace along the guide in the form of a tube. It is also possible for more than one guide, for instance in the form of a tube, to be arranged.
A drawback of the known art is that for proper functioning of the carriage a guide in the form of a tube necessarily extends in areas where it can form a hindrance to other people. For instance in the case of a stair lift, a guide in the form of a tube extends at the bottom of the staircase into a hallway, where it forms an obstruction. Such an obstruction can even be an obstacle when there is the danger of someone walking past catching on it. Such a drawback is even considerable when it is considered that a user of for instance a stair lift usually has problems walking. The guide of the stair lift, which serves as aid in ascending or descending a staircase, thus forms a considerable hindrance to this same user.